valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
"I want to neither harm nor be harmed" - Alicia Alicia is one of the primary protagonists in the game Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The daughter of King Barbarossa of Dipan, she is the human incarnation of the youngest Valkyrie Silmeria. However, due to the Soverign's Rite not being fully completed, Silmeria still posses sentiency, and can communicate with Alicia in her mind. This lead her father to imprison her in a castle far from Dipan, causing her to grow up timid and meek. Story To get a full idea of Alicia's background, we must first look at the events prior to her birth. The valkyrie Silmeria was serving her master, Odin, faithfully until he charged her with the duty of removing the Dragon Orb from Midgard. Appalled at the idea, she defied Odin, and ended up becoming subject to the Sovereign's Rite. However, instead of becoming completely reincarnated into Alicia, Silmeria remained sentient inside Alicia's soul, and could so communicate. Using this ability, she communicated with Alicia from a young age, preparing her for the day Hrist would arrive to kill her. These conversations lead many in the palace where Alicia lived as the Princess of Dipan to believe she was insane. At a young age, her father King Barborossa of Dipan sent her away from the palace to an estate near Crell Monferigne. This caused Alicia to become introverted and scared. At the age of eighteen, Hrist arrived at the estate to kill Alicia, and complete the failed Sovereign's Rite. However, Silmeria manages to help Alicia escape, and they flee to the harbourside town of Solde in the Dipan region. In Solde, Silmeria directs Alicia to a pub, where she tells Alicia to enlist the help of a stranger for the trip to Dipan, as the boats have mysteriously been destroyed. The real cause is Hrist, who wishes to prevent Silmeria's arrival in Dipan at all costs. It is here she meets Rufus, whom Silmeria knows very well has a secret entwined with her destiny. Rufus agrees, and the three of them set off to the Lost Forest. Along the way, Rufus notices Alicia's conversations with herself. It is revealed Silmeria dwells within her. In the Lost Forest, Alicia, Silmeria and Rufus enter the Royal Underground Path. In here, they find an Einherjar Relic containing the soul of an ancient Heavy Warrior, Dylan. He is materialised, and accompanies the party from then on. Partway through the trip, the group comes to a decrepid old bridge, causing Alicia to relive memories of her banishment. These are visibly upsetting for her, and the journey continues. They rach Dipan, and sneak into the castle. Alicia tells the others of her friend in the palace named Dallas, a mage who could help them to alert the king of Asgard's plans to war with Dipan, and how Midgard's only salvation is the Dragon Orb. In the palace, they stumble upon the laboratory of the Three Mages. Dipan has been experimenting on the creation of monsters, and ahs developed a strange machine, central to the game's plot. However, when they do meet Dallas, he is of little help, as King Barborossa has no wish to talk to his daughter, whom he does not acknowledge the existence of. As he orders the execution of the heroes, a mysterious man teleports the group out of harm's way.